Dan Ketika
by D3villaZ
Summary: Kala kau menyadari sesuatu itu berharga, kau telah terlambat untuk mempertahankannya. Dan ketika penyesalan tiba, itu sudah tiada guna.


Ia memandangnya pria yang tengah tersenyum padanya itu dengan sinis. Dalam hatinya terselip kebencian yang mendalam sepanjang kebersamaannya dengan pria itu, pria yang telah dinikahinya lima bulan lalu. _Yeah_, walaupun menikahi pria itu, namun ia tak pernah benar-benar menyerahkan hatinya pada pria itu. Sebab ia menikahi pria itu hanya karena paksaan orang tua, orang tua yang dianggapnya kolot karena menurut mereka, pria itu ialah sosok yang sempurna untuk ia yang _notabene_ putri satu-satunya mereka.

.

.

.

_Disc_: MK-_sama_

_AU. OOC. Typo(s). Random. etc_

_happy reading_!

.

.

.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat merasa ada keanehan dengan makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia memuntahkan makanan yang dikunyahnya tadi di piring makannya, hal itu tentunya membuat senyum Sasuke memudar berganti kepanikkan. Segera pria berusia awal tiga puluhan itu mendekati tempat duduk Sakura yang berada di seberang meja. Lalu ia mengusap jejak makanan di sudut bibir Sakura setelah sebelumnya mengusap lembut punggung Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

Ditepisnya kasar tangan Sasuke yang berada di dekatnya, lalu tanpa pamit ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya yang terasa membelunjak, membuatnya mual sejak tadi.

Sasuke termangu. Ia yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan masakannya sehingga membuat sang istri mual-mual seperti itu.

Ya, tidak seperti umumnya sebuah keluarga dimana seorang istri-lah yang memasak untuk sang suami, di sini yang ada kebalikkannya. Memiliki istri yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya membuatnya memanjakan istrinya sendiri, tak pernah ia biarkan istrinya menjalani tugas sebagaimana seorang istri, menyentuh piring kotor pun tak akan ia izinkan. Aneh memang, tapi ia senang bila sang istri selalu bergantung padanya, karena dengan begitu ia merasa sang istri telah menyerahkan hidupnya pada dirinya, sehingga sudah tugasnyalah membuat sang istri bahagia dengan menuruti semua keinginan wanitanya. Meskipun wanitanya selalu memperlakukannya sesuka hati, baginya itu tak apa asalkan ia masih dapat bersama dengan wanitanya, karena pernah beberapa kali wanitanya itu mencoba pergi dari hidupnya.

Setelah menunggu berdetik-detik lamanya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sakura keluar dari sana dengan wajah pucat. Melihat itu, Sasuke yang sejak tadi menunggu di dekat pintu kamar mandi menjadi cemas. Segera Sasuke mendekati Sakura, ia menyentuh sebelah lengan wanita itu yang terasa sangat dingin.

Ditariknya sebelah pergelangan tangan Sakura. Wanita itu diam saja bahkan setelah ia duduk dengan nyaman di kursi penumpang dengan Sasuke yang mengemudi di sebelahnya. Ia-pun diam saja walau tak tahu Sasuke akan membawanya ke mana, namun disaat lemas-lemasnya, ia masih sempat melirik Sasuke dengan penuh kemarahan karena menduga ia seperti ini akibat memakan masakan buatan Sasuke. _"Ini semua salahmu! Aku..., aku sangat membencimu, Sasuke!"_ Batinnya berseru.

#

"Selamat, Tuan Uchiha. Istri Anda positif dua bulan." Sudut bibir Sasuke melengkung ke atas kala mendengar pernyataan Dokter yang dikunjunginya bersama sang istri, berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura. _Saliva_ wanita itu tercekat, napasnya tersendat, nyawanya sekarat. Oh tidak-tidak, ia belum sekarat, hanya lebih dari syok berat karena belum siap, ia belum siap untuk merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat melahirkan nanti, intinya ia belum siap hamil walau ia tidak bekerja, oleh karena itu ia ber-KB ria dengan pil. Ia memang sempat beberapa kali lupa meminum pil KB dan Sasuke tak mengingatkannya padahal pria itu mendukung keinginan Sakura untuk menunda kehadiran seorang anak di keluarga mereka.

_Well_, Sakura saja bisa lupa, Sasuke-pun dapat demikian juga, bukan? Namun itulah Sakura, ia selalu menyalahkan Sasuke atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Sehingga kini ia tengah marah-marah dengan melempari Sasuke berbagai barang di sekitar kamar tidur mereka. Terlebih kenyataan kalau Dokter yang mereka kunjungi tadi menolak saat ia memilih untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, jelas membuat amarahnya kini kian menjadi saja.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, seperti dugaan Sakura, ia mengalami kesulitan saat proses kelahiran seorang anak perempuan dalam kandungannya. Bertambahlah kemarahan dan kebenciannya pada Sasuke yang membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang demikian sakitnya. Bahkan saat proses melahirkan ia sempat berpikir untuk mengebiri Sasuke agar ia tidak hamil lagi kelak, dan tidak harus kembali merasakan sulitnya melahirkan. Kejam memang, tapi jika Sasuke tidak melakukan tindakan begitu, dirinyalah yang akan menjadi korban dari sakitnya melahirkan!

Sakura mengeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Gusar, ia-pun membuka kelopak matanya dan membangunkan Sasuke yang nampak sangat nyenyak hingga suara tangis bayi mereka tak dapat mengusik tidurnya. Ya, bisa jadi Sasuke kecapaian bekerja hingga sebegitu lelap tidurnya. _Well_, bukan hanya kerjaan kantor yang menguras tenaganya, di rumah pun Sasuke mempunyai pekerjaan melayani 'ratu' di rumahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Kesalahan sekecil apapun itu, semisal Sasuke memakai komputer Sakura meski hanya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor yang dibawanya ke rumah, pastilah akan membuat Sakura marah. Sikapnya memang tidak berubah, walau telah menjadi seorang ibu, begitulah Sakura itu.

"Bangun, Sasuke. Anakmu nangis, tuh!" Sasuke hanya mengerang, masih asyik berlayar di pulau kapuknya. "SASUKEEEEE." Kesal karena Sasuke tak kunjung bangun, Sakura lantas berteriak, membuat Sasuke terlonjak, membuka kelopak matanya keras, dan langsung bangkit duduk di tempat tidur.

"Ng, ada apa, Sakura?" Sesekali Sasuke menguap dan mengerjapkan mata.

"Anakmu nangis! Diamkan dia agar aku bisa tidur! Berisik, tahu!" Sakura kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, ia menutup telinganya dengan sebuah guling, lalu mulai mencoba tidur lagi.

"Hn. Tidurlah yang nyenyak," gumam Sasuke sambil beranjak mendekati kotak bayi tempat tidur sang buah hati. Wajahnya yang semula suram kini dihiasi seulas senyum kala melihat wajah polos putrinya. Ditimang-timangnya malaikat kecilnya hingga bayi berusia tiga bulanan itu terlelap kembali.

#

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Sakura selalu bangun paling akhir. Sedangkan Sasuke dan putrinya, Ryn, yang kini telah berusia tujuh tahun, sudah menunggunya di meja makan. Ya, seperti hari-hari biasa, Sasuke yang menyediakan sarapan begitupun mengantar putri mereka ke sekolah.

Setelah memeluk Sakura cukup lama, yang membuat Sakura risih dan heran karena biasanya Sasuke hanya mencium pipinya saja, Sasuke melepas pelukkannya lalu sekilas mengecup kening Sakura. "Aku berangkat dulu, jangan lupa hari ini ulang tahun Mebuki-_kaasan_." Lalu ia kembali memeluk Sakura, menyandarkan dagunya di bahu wanitanya. "Aku menyayangimu, Sakura," bisiknya lirih dan dengan berat melepas pelukkannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, bingung. Tak lama setelah mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya, ia beranjak masuk ke rumah dan bersiap untuk pergi ke salon bersama teman-temannya—yang memang rumah mereka bersebelahan dengan rumahnya.

Ya, bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya itulah kegiatan sehari-hari Sakura. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan informasi dari Sasuke jika saat ini Ibunya berulang tahun. Toh, bukan hanya Sasuke tapi juga orang tuanya ia benci, karena menurutnya mereka-lah yang membuat ia terjebak dalam pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya ini.

Sakura memamerkan senyum sinisnya saat bertemu dengan teman lamanya sekaligus orang yang tidak disukainya sejak dulu di salon. Namun begitu, mereka tetap bercengkrama walau topik yang mereka bicarakan tak jauh dari saling melecehkan satu sama lain.

Tiba waktunya mereka harus membayar tagihan salon setelah memanjakan diri masing-masing, namun betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika menyadari bahwa dompetnya tertinggal di rumah, persepsi itu muncul setelah ia merogoh tasnya hingga bagian terdalam tapi tak menemukannya. Sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi hingga dompetnya tak dapat ditemukan, Sakura-pun menelepon Sasuke.

"Aku lupa bawa dompet. Bisa kau datang ke salon langgananku sekarang, Sasuke?"

'Aku sedang ada rapat. Kau pulang saja dulu, baru nanti kembali ke salon itu untuk membayarnya.'

Sakura mulai kesal. Tidak mungkin ia pulang tanpa membayar, walau itu bisa saja dilakukan mengingat pemilik salon itu sahabatnya sedari kecil. Namun melihat ada 'musuh'nya di sana, yang juga mendengar kalau dompetnya tertinggal di rumah, jelaslah ia malu untuk berhutang dulu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau ke sini sekarang atau kita cer―"

'Hn. Aku ke sana sekarang.' Karena Sasuke sudah tahu kelanjutan ucapan Sakura, maka dari itu ia memotongnya. Dan dengan begitu, Sakura segera menutup teleponnya.

Hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya di luar jendela yang sedang Sakura pandangi, perasaannya kini tak tentu, entah mengapa ia merasa khawatir karena mobil Sasuke tak segera sampai. Detik berganti menit, menit berlalu menjadi jam, namun sosok yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Beberapa kali ia coba menghubungi ponsel Sasuke, tapi tak juga diangkat oleh empunya ponsel. Amarah kembali menyelubunginya.

Hingga disaat ia menatap jauh ke luar jendela, ponselnya berdering, lekas ia mengangkatnya dengan membentak karena menganggap itu panggilan dari Sasuke.

Kini Sakura terdiam, masih bingung dengan kabar yang didapatnya dari orang asing yang dianggapnya Sasuke tadi. Wajahnya pucat, bahkan setelah ia sampai di rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat karena mengalami kecelakaan ketika dalam perjalanan menuju salon langganannya.

Ia bungkam beribu bahasa sambil duduk di ruang tunggu, di samping ruang gawat darurat, ditemani keluarganya yang entah sejak kapan berdatangan. Ya, sangking bingungnya ia, ia masih sulit mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini, karena selama ini Sasuke-lah yang melakukan segalanya untuknya.

Dan setelah menunggu berjam-jam, terlihat seorang Dokter keluar dari ruang gawat darurat, dia menyampaikan berita jika Sasuke telah tiada karena mengalami pendarahan hebat. Keluarga Uchiha yang berada di sana jelas _shock_ berat, tetapi ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak meneteskan air mata setelah mendengar kenyataan itu!

#

Dihadapannya kini terbaring kaku jasad Sasuke, sedang Sakura duduk di hadapannya. Saat yang lain sedang sibuk menangis, yang Sakura lakukan hanyalah memandangi wajah yang nampak tertidur pulas milik Sasuke. Baru disadarinya jika wajah Sasuke itu tampan—sangat tampan malah. Hei, kemana saja kau selama ini, Sakura? Mengapa baru sadar sekarang, eh?

Sesak menghinggapi dada Sakura, kala teringat apa saja yang telah mereka lalui bersama, tidak ada yang diperbuatnya untuk Sasuke, hanya terus dan terus membenci pria itu yang diperbuatnya selama ini.

Perlahan disentuhnya lekuk wajah Sasuke yang telah dingin. Ia tidak ingat pernah menyentuh wajah ini, wajah yang dulu selalu dihiasi senyuman hangat, atau memang ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh wajah suaminya sendiri, eh? Air matanya merebak, mengaburkan pandangan Sakura. Ia terkesiap sambil mengusap jejak air matanya agar tak menghalangi tatapan terakhirnya pada Sasuke, ia ingin mengingat setiap bagian wajah prianya agar kenangan tentang pria itu tak berakhir begitu saja. Tapi bukannya berhenti, air mata Sakura kian deras hingga menganak sungai dan membanjiri pipi tembamnya yang memerah.

Dadanya kembali terasa sesak, ketika teringat jika dirinyalah penyebab kematian Sasuke. Ia pembunuh suaminya sendiri! Bukan hanya itu, betapa dulu Sakura tidak pernah memerhatikan Sasuke, berbanding terbalik dengan yang pria itu lakukan. Kini ia merutuk, istri macam apa dia ini!

Kedengarannya kau menyesal, eh, Sakura?

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil itu limbun dan jatuh tergeletak begitu saja di samping jasad Sasuke, dengan sebelah lengannya yang masih terjulur hingga menggenggam sebelah tangan Sasuke. _Tangan besar ini kini tak terasa hangat lagi, huh!_ Batinnya berbisik pilu bersamaan dengan terpejamnya kelopak matanya. Ya, ia pingsan.

#

Dulu, entah sudah berapa sering ia menginginkan pergi dari Sasuke untuk merasakan kebebasan. Namun kini setelah semua itu terwujud—setelah pria itu pergi untuk selama-lamanya, bukan kebebasan lagi yang ia inginkan, malahan ia terjebak dalam keinginan untuk terus bersama Sasuke.

Di hari-hari awal kepergian Sasuke, Sakura sering duduk termangu memandangi piring kosong. Ryn sudah berulang kali membujuk Ibunya itu untuk makan. Tetapi melihat bujukkan Ryn, malah hanya mengingatkannya akan sosok Sasuke saat membujuknya makan kalau ia sedang mengambek dulu. Kebiasaan Sakura yang menelepon Sasuke setiap kali ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu di rumah, membuat teman sekantor Sasuke kebingungan menjawab telepon Sakura. Dan setiap malam ia sering menunggu Sasuke di kamar tidur dan berharap esok pagi dapat terbangun dengan sosok pria itu di sebelahnya.

_Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_ Batinnya berseru kala ia mengingat semua kebodohan yang telah dilakukannya pada Sasuke, ia bahkan baru menyadari betapa pria itu mencintainya dan tanpa sadar ia pun telah mencintai pria itu.

Ya, kenyataannya, benci dan cinta itu sulit dibedakan, bukan?

#

Sakura tak pernah berpikir untuk menikah lagi. Banyaknya lelaki yang hadir tidak mampu menghapus sosok Sasuke yang masih bagitu hidup di dalam hatinya. Hari demi hari hanya ia abadikan untuk Ryn.

"_Kaasan_, aku harus bagaimana nanti setelah jadi seorang istri. Apalagi Ryn _gak_ bisa masak?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Ryn disaat beberapa jam lagi acara pernikahannya dilaksanakan.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan itu. "Cintalah suami, cintailah pilihan hatimu, cintailah apa yang ia miliki dan kau akan mendapatkan segalanya. Karena cinta, kau akan belajar menyenangkan hati, akan belajar menerima kekurangan."

"Dan kau akan belajar untuk menerima pemberian Tuhan untukmu. Yakinlah, Dia memberikanmu sesuatu yang benar-benar kau butuhkan, walau kau tak menginginkannya."

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

_Tsumugi's note1 _: Ide _fict_ ini bukan asli dari Tsumugi, tapi Tsumugi dapat dari cerpen yang seorang teman _share_ di suatu situs jejaring sosial. Tsumugi hanya mengedit beberapa. Kalau kamu yang baca ini _ngerasa_ pernah membacanya, pasti tahu, dan yang kurang berkenan dengan _fict_ ini bisa bilang langsung di kotak _review_, Tsumugi dapat segera menghapus _fict_ ini. Tsumugi bukan maksud plagiat, hanya sekedar _share_ juga sebenarnya.

_Notes2 _: Terima kasih sudah mampir, ya. Kekurangan dalam segi apapun itu, Tsumugi yakin masih nampak, jadi mohon bimbingannya. Salam kenal juga _btw_, Tsumugi ini baru loh di sini, masih bau kencur gitu~ ^^XD


End file.
